My way home is through you
by Jedimelove21
Summary: After Tragedy struck, Bella Swan finds herself back home to Forks. Broken and lost, She tries to keep her head up high and find her way back to the person she use to be. Starting the year at a new school, Bella is instantly drawn to not one but two guys. And little by little... Life starts to seem a little brighter... and soon... she finds herself falling in love.. with both guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything Twilight or anything affiliated with Twilight.**_

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up before September ends….._

I stared out at the grey bleakness of the sky that stretched across the vast openness that was the sky. I wish I could say that it was good to be back but that was of course a lie. Being back in Forks, to live with my dad was just god awful if I was being honest.

Goodbye sunny blue skies, warm windy weather. Goodbye Los Angeles… Hello… dark depressing wet yucky Forks.

I slid a glance over to Charlie. My father. Also known as the police chief around these parts of the woods. Seemed like things never changed, even after the ten years of being gone.

Already I was missing my loud crazy loving friends, the welcoming lively beaches, the chic fashionable trendy shops , gourmet restaurants and of course, the bubbling chaos of the city life.

I could already feel myself feeling restless and I have been back for all of forty five minutes. Was this how my mother felt when she up and left, with me in tow?

"It's good to have you Back, Bells," Charlie said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him and attempted to give him a smile, even a weak one was certainly attemptable.

"Mhm…" I mumbled incoherently, still staring out the window.

I know that being a teenager, we tend to have are over dramatic and over exaggerating attitudes but I really did believe at that very moment, that my life was over.

…

Twenty minutes later…

We finally pulled up to the house that I used to call home. At seven years old, I had a lot of fond memories here… but not many that I could remember now.

The house still looked exactly the same, except for the newly constructed balcony that was connected to the one of the upper window.

Home Sweet Home, I thought to myself as I made my way inside.

"You haven't changed much," I observed.

"No, not really," Charlie said coming up next to me. "I didn't really much worth changing."

"You added a balcony," I said.

"That was for you Bells…"

I nodded, not exactly sure what else to say. The conversation had drifted into an awkward silence. There was so much to say, yet nothing was being said.

"We don't have to do this," I replied, trying not to let the anger leak into my voice. I failed, because the look of hurt that crossed Charlie's face made me feel slightly bad.

He stayed silent, but I could sense the unvoiced confusion, so I continued.

"This whole small talk, not knowing what to say to each other," I explained. "There's nothing to say. Nothing you can say that will make this all better."

"Bells…" Charlie started to say but I rudely interrupted.

"Don't," I interrupted. "She's dead. And I'm here… And she's not coming back." I felt the tears and rush of emotion start to spill out. But the last thing I wanted was to break down in front of him. I wouldn't do that.

I picked up my bag and rushed upstairs. I knew which room was mine of course. After all… nothing had changed… Everything was the same. Everything but my mom being alive… That was different..

I grabbed my ipod from my purse and slid the earbuds into my ears as I sank down into the mattress.

I let the music take over, music was the one thing that helped me when I need it.

the lyrics flowed over me and I felt the tears start bursting out.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low…_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you're feeling low_

 _And you let her go…_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to look at Charlie who was sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up and took the earbuds out of my ear.

"I miss her so much," I cried, my body trembling.

"I know you do Bells," He said softly, gathering me into his arms.

It wasn't until that moment, did I actually let myself feel… just how much I missed my mom. I let myself sink into Charlie's arms and let the tears and the sorrow pour out.

This was my home now, and Charlie was the only one I had left. We only had each other now. And as much I was hurting, I know he was hurting just as well. I know… because I was the one who hurt him… with my cold indifference… After all these years…

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder. Charlie just hugged me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So if by any chance I have any readers, I would love to know if you guys would prefer shorter chapters with a faster update or longer chapters with a longer update? I would greatly appreciate your feedback, thanks!**

Over the next few weeks of being in Forks, I could slowly feel myself tethering on the edge of emotions. My heart was broken yes, but my head was starting to feel barely inhabitable.

I was going through the motions of my daily life it would seem. I guessed Charlie had sensed my need for isolation, because for the most part he left me alone. He occasionally reminded me that he was of course here for me, but he also respected my need to be alone.

I think the hardest part of losing someone, isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go.

It's been three months, but I still couldn't find my way back to being the girl that I was. How do you even begin to move on with your life, when the person who was the most important person in your life was gone?

All of a sudden, the walls around me felt like they were caving in. And I couldn't help but feeling suffocated and … I needed to get out. Right now.

I scrambled off my bed and scurried downstairs.

Charlie looked up at me from his recliner. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

Good ol' Charlie, always trying to helpful without being overbearing.

I looked him straight in the eye. "I need to get out, I'll be back later."

And with that, I scurried out the door and into the outside world.

…

I must've been walking for an hour at least, but there was something about these woods that was just comforting to me. The sounds of nature, the quiet serenity of the outdoors. This was definitely nothing like California that was for sure.

The longer I walked, the more I was certain that I was lost. Well Hell Bells, I thought to myself. I didn't have my cell phone with me either. The idiot that I was was too in a rush to be out the door that it slipped my mind. I knew that it would also be getting dark soon and I definitely didn't want to find myself in the predicament of having to fend off a grizzly bear.

I also didn't want to find myself the meal of a pack of woods.

However, the idea of returning home didn't suit me too well either.

I found myself weighing various outcomes of various situations that I could end up with but there was one situation that I had definitely did not see myself falling into.

And that was one that had just suddenly unfolded before me.

I noticed two things instantaneously, one being the breathtaking mini waterfall amongst the cliffs that poured into an equally tranquil pond with a little secluded cove.

And secondly was the completely stark from head to toe nude guy that stood in middle of the creek.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous. His skin glistened with the moisture of the water. Every hard line of his body was aesthetically pleasing.

Strong wide shoulders, a hint of biceps in those arms, washboard abs that screamed to be touched.

I felt a rush of heat in my body, and my breath quickened. I had to snap out of it. I took a step backwards to discreetly make an exit.

But my body froze when I stepped onto a branch that made a loud cracking sound.

I quickly whirled around to hide behind the tree when I heard a voice yell out

"Who's there?" The voice called out. My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't want this stranger to think that I was a peeping Tom. Maybe he wouldn't even know I was here. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"I know you're there, I can see your sleeve from behind the tree." The voice called out in a mocking tone.

Damn it.

I slowly turned around from behind the tree. And my eyes met his. His eyes were a soft golden caramel color. He was now standing on shore next to a pile of clothes that I hadn't noticed before. Very unobservant I was, I know.

However I was very observant of the fact that this perfectly sculpted Adonis was still stark naked. And I tried my absolute best to keep my eyes above chest level but I was failing miserably.

I could feel myself turning fifty shades of red and I felt so flustered, I couldn't even say anything.

"Hello," He replied.

"Hello," I muttered huskily. _Shit,_ I licked my lips feeling wary, yet wildly excited by something hot and electric that flashed between us.

The stranger's gaze never wavered from mine. I knew I had to diffuse the situation right now, because I shouldn't feel what I was feeling right now.

"I… um…" I stuttered. "I didn't mean to… uh…—"

I was at a loss for words. I felt as if all the oxygen in my brain had been sucked out. I couldn't even formulate full sentences. And If I was in the right mindset there was no way in hell I would've done what I did next.

I closed the bridging gap between us, and clutched his head with both my hands, leaning on my tiptoes and ground my mouth against his.

Our lips came together in a way that gave way to the electric chemistry that boiled between us. For just a second I tasted his hesitation.

But then suddenly his arms wrapped around me, and he was kissing my like I had never been kissed before. The friction of our mouths cranked up the heat, and sent it coursing through my body.

He slipped is fingers into my hair, cupping the back of my head to make the contact more sure.

 _Oh holy hell_

The kiss seemed to go on forever, the sounds of our harsh breathing was inaudible.

 _What the hell had come over me? I, Isabelle Swan was making out with a complete stranger! He could be a serial killer, or an escaped convict hiding in the woods for all I knew._

I knew I had to extricate myself immediately.

I pulled back suddenly and my eyes locked gazes with his. The gold in his eyes had gone dark and hazy with need.

"I'm…sorry," I whispered to him.

Before he could respond, I pulled out of his arms and took off running as fast as I could.

I could hear his voice calling out to me, but I ignored him and kept running and running as fast as I could until I knew that I was in safe distance.

I took the time to lean against a tree to catch my breath. My body was still thrumming with excitement. I could not believe what happened. How the hell did that happened?

What was wrong with me?

At the same time, I was very aware at how at this moment, for once in the past few months, I didn't feel empty inside at that moment. I had actually felt an emotion so strong that it made me forget my pain for just a little while.

…..

A few hours later….

"Hell Bella," Charlie exclaimed when I stepped through the front door. "Where have you been? You had me worried sick! You left your phone here and I was sick and worried about you."

"I'm sorry," I mustered up, "I went for a walk in the woods… and I got lost."

 _Yeah, lost in a guy's arms_

"I was worried about you Bells," Charlie said. I looked at him with sympathy.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you."

Charlie nodded, clearing having nothing else to say. Or not. "There's dinner for you in the microwave. I got take out."

"Thanks," I said, smiling feebly at him.

Truth was, I wasn't really hungry. Instead I went up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I was so physically and mentally exhausted that I just passed out then and there.


End file.
